Never Can Say Goodbye
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: Comme j'ai été déçue du baiser Quick du dernier épisode, j'ai décidé de l'écrire comme je l'imaginais. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucun droit sur ses personnages.


_**Never Can Say Goodbye ..**_

Quinn marchait fièrement dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley, ses longs cheveux dorés se soulevant à chacun de ses pas. Depuis la victoire des New Directions au championnat national, des regards admiratifs accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements et c'est une sensation qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle entra dans la salle de chorale. C'était le dernier cours qu'il passait tous ensemble et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de leur dire au revoir. Ils allaient tous lui manquer lorsqu'elle serait à Yale. Santana et Brittany, ou plutôt Brittana comme on les appelle, le stupide mais adorable Finn, la très excentrique Sugar. Même Rachel et sa manie de parler sans cesse lui manquerait. Elle s'assit parmi eux et regarda Mr Schuester.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier cours que vous passerez tous ensemble. Il est temps de se dire au revoir .. »

Quinn entendit quelques reniflements provenant de sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et fut attristée de voir les larmes monter aux yeux de Tina, que Mike prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle regarda un à un les membres du club qui l'avaient accompagnée pendant trois années et son regard se posa presque instantanément sur Puck. Il affichait cet air ému qui le caractérisait tant et la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Et dire qu'elle ne le reverrait plus .. Elle sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine et elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui manquerait. Après tout, même qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été en bons termes, ils avaient eu une fille ensemble et un lien comme celui-ci ne se rompt jamais. Et elle tenait plus à lui qu'elle ne le pensait .. Tandis que tout le monde pleurait dans les bras de tout le monde, elle s'approcha doucement de Puck, seul dans son coin, et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Hey

Hey .., lui dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle

Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de regarder les autres pleurer. Quinn vit quand même le jeune homme essuyer une petite larme et son cœur se serra. Elle eut la forte envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint, ce serait trop étrange ..

A la fin du cours, tout le monde sortit dans un silence pesant. La remise des diplômes se déroulait le lendemain et ils quitteraient tous ce lycée pour toujours. Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, sans que personne ne prononce un mot et finirent par partir chacun de leur côtés. La jeune blonde rentra chez elle, le cœur lourd, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit sans même faire attention aux protestations de sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla difficilement, appréhendant cette nouvelle journée. Elle se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et se planta devant son miroir, inspirant un bon coup. Ça y est. C'était le jour. Celui qui marquerait le début de sa vie, la fin de son adolescence. Un sentiment d'excitation l'envahit, mêlé à cette peur de l'inconnu .. Elle repensa au chemin parcouru depuis sa première année au lycée McKinley. Elle se revoyait encore traverser les couloirs de l'établissement, portant fièrement l'uniforme des Cheerios. Elle pensait avoir tout pour elle. Elle était capitaine des cheerleaders, présidente du club d'abstinence, elle sortait avec le quaterback de l'équipe de football. Sa vie était .. Parfaite. Et puis elle eu une aventure avec le meilleur ami de son copain, elle intégra le Glee Cub, elle tomba enceinte .. Sa vie bascula, du jour au lendemain. Tout ce qu'elle avait traversé l'avait rendue plus forte en un sens. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait être diplômée et allait aller à Yale. Que pouvait-elle rêver de plus .. ?

« _Je veux juste que quelqu'un m'aime ! »_

Ces mots lui revinrent subitement. Que quelqu'un l'aime .. Finn l'avait aimé. Sam l'avait aimé. Puck l'avait aimé .. Elle secoua la tête et se prépara pour la cérémonie, brossant consciencieusement ses cheveux dorés, appliquant minutieusement son maquillage, enfilant sa toge rouge. Elle descendit les escaliers, laissa sa mère prendre quelques photos d'elle, et partit en direction de son lycée. Elle posa la tête contre la vitre de la voiture de Judy et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller.

Arrivée au lycée, elle se mêla à la foule des seniors, plus nerveux les uns que les autres, attendant le début de la cérémonie avec impatiente. Elle aperçut Kurt et Mercedes qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans un coin, Rachel en pleurs dans les bras de Finn un peu plus loin, et Santana, Mike et Puck à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle les regarda tour à tour, en souriant tristement. Puis l'heure vint d'entrer dans l'auditorium. Tout se passa très vite. Les élèves défilaient un à un sur la scène, sous les applaudissements du public. Quand vint son tour, elle monta les marches qui menaient au plateau sous le regard fier de sa mère. Elle reçut son diplôme le sourire aux lèvres, étreignant au passage Mlle Pillsbury. Elle rejoignit ses amis déjà diplômés, les larmes aux yeux. Et voilà comment finit la vie de lycéenne de Lucy Quinn Fabray ..

La jeune fille rentra chez elle, les yeux rougis. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et avait finit par pleurer avec les autres filles. Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Elle enleva sa toge, posa son diplôme sur son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle laissa sa mère ouvrir et se redressa d'un bond lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la personne au-dehors.

« Désolé de vous déranger Madame ..

Tu ne nous dérange pas Noah. Allez entre, je vais appeler Quinnie. »

La jeune fille entendit des bruits de pas, une porte se fermer et des talons claquer sur les marches du vieil escalier. Enfin, sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot, Quinn l'ouvrit et la regarda.

« Noah est venu te rendre visite Quin- ..

J'ai entendu maman, la coupa-t-elle»

Elle contourna sa mère et se pencha par dessus la rambarde qui séparait le premier étage du vide. Elle regarda Puck, tout seul en bas et l'air visiblement mal à l'aise, puis lui fit signe de monter avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme la suivit en remerciant silencieusement Judy et entra dans la chambre de Quinn. Celle-ci le regarda longuement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Puck ?

Je .. Je suis venu te voir, bredouilla-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu ne viens jamais me voir .. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement, ne sachant visiblement pas lui-même la raison de sa présence. Elle soupira et s'assit sur son lit, tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à son tour. Puck s'exécuta et ils se regardèrent longuement.

« Tu sais Quinn, on a beau être passés par pas mal d'embrouilles ensemble, Beth et Shelby et tout ça, t'as eu beau me détester et m'oublier, je tiens toujours énormément à toi. »

Il avait débité ça à une vitesse folle, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si ses lèvres lui brûlaient et qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de lui dire.

« Tu sais Puck, commença-t-elle, je tiens aussi énormément à toi. Tu me manqueras quand je serais partie à Yale. Et, ce n'est peut-être plus comme avant mais .. Je t'aime. »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec stupéfaction et elle lui sourit doucement. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue chaude et approcha son visage du sien. Il prononça un « _Je t'aime aussi_ » et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un dernier baiser d'adieu.


End file.
